Unresolved Sexual Tension
by ForeverABlankPage
Summary: Everyone knows that Scott and Allison absolutely cannot stand each other. But, it's pretty well-known that the two have tons of sexual tension crackling between them. Canon Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles plopped down into his seat next to Lydia, groaning. "Man, Mrs. Rodney just refused to let us leave! Kept going on about that novel we're reading, with all the sexual tension and stuff- are you listening to me?" He glared at Lydia, who was fixing her makeup in her little compact mirror.

"Sure," the redhead spoke in a monotonous voice, still not looking at the lanky teen next to her. Stiles was in the middle of his retort when Allison interrupted him.

The archer slid into a seat across from Lydia, wrinkling her nose as she watched Stiles eat whatever it was that was on his tray. "Ugh, Scott is so annoying! He sat there and bothered me all throughouut class, and when I finally said something, we both got detention. God, I wish I had my arrows on me now, I would just-"

"Oh, Allison, if you're in love with me, just say so!"

"Speak of the devil," Allison rolled her eyes, turning toward Scott, and in seconds, another fight between the two had broken out.

Lydia and Stiles just watched in amusement. Everyone knew that Scott and Allison hated each other, but they also knew that the sexual tension between the two was palpable. It was all in the way Allison found any and every excuse to hit him, and the way Scott looked up every time he heard someone say her name. Lydia turned to Stiles, a smirk on her lips.

"So, what about the sexual tension, again?"

* * *

><p>Scott leaned forward in his seat, poking Allison's back. "Hey," he whispered, grinning. "Allison."<p>

The girl rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "What, Scott, haven't you gotten me into enough trouble?"

He pouted, "Oh, come on, that wasn't on purpose. Or maybe it was. I suppose you'll never really know, huh?" To that, Allison shook her head, "Done talking to you."

The rest of the class went with Scott pestering Allison, but looking like the epitome of innocence when their teacher turned to look at them.

It was even worse when they had to partner up for an in-class project. Of course, their teacher paired them together, claiming they always made "magic" when they were both on a project. Allison nearly fell out of her chair when Scott turned her desk around to face his, a frown gracing his features.

"First off, what the fuck kind of 'magic' does she think we make together, and second, why does iit have to be _you_?" He tilted his head, crossing his arms.

Allison scoffed, "Please, like I want to work with you. Do I even have to mention the D-minus you got on your history paper last week?" She smirked when she saw the flash of irritation cross Scott's face. She knew he _hated_ when people brought up his bad grades.

The male rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, let's just just get this done."

* * *

><p>45 minutes left. <em>45 minutes left. <em>That means they'd only been in the library for fifteen minutes and Scott had already been stabbed with a pencil. The librarian, who was in charge of detention, couldn't care less about what they did, so Scott was currently aiming his pencil at Allison for revenge.

Allison hardly looked up from her book when she spoke. "Scott, you've survived a lot this year, okay? Don't make me have to be the one who kills you over a pencil."

Scott sighed and put his ammo down, looking across the table at her. "Please, Allison, I highly doubt that. Do you even have your crossbow?"

Allison leaned forward, "Who said I needed my crossbow?"

As the two argued yet again, Stiles and Lydia were behind a bookshelf, watching the two. Stiles watched how Scott glared at her, but his eyes kept darting from Allison's eyes to her lips. Lydia watched Allison closely, noting how her pupils were dilated, that look she gave _Isaac_ when they were dating. If Lydia wasn't mistaken, those were definitely Allison's bedroom eyes. With that, Lydia turned to Stiles with a smirk.

"Oh, they _so _want each other."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so sorry about the shortness of it, but I really wanted to try something new and I had to hurry and get this out. Please review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, isn't my life grand. Not only do I have to _see_ Allison Argent, but I also have to be near her, touch her, work with her, not to mention the detention we shared together yesterday. On top of that, we share almost every class together where our teachers thought it was the best damn idea to sit us _right next to each other_. And as if all _that_ weren't enough, I'm always _thinking about her_. Her stupid eyes and her stupid dimples and how she's still so damn beautiful even with she's aiming her fucking crossbow at me-

Man. I have to stop doing that. Since we met that day in sophomore year, she's always challenged me, and more often than not, manages to piss me off. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her as much as everybody thinks. I mean, sure I talk shit about her a lot, but in all honesty, she's actually pretty cool. She's very gifted with her bow, she doesn't think twice about taking on a werewolf with her bare hands, and she's very intelligent.

Desperate for a distraction, I avert my eyes, and they fall onto Josh, another junior who, just like me, seemed to be caught up with staring at Allison as well.

"Take a picture Joshie, it'll last longer." To my satisfaction, he blushes and looks away. Allison, however, isn't so pleased.

"Why does it matter to you? He can stare at me if he wishes," the brunette girl aimed at me, arching one of those perfect eyebrows.

"Please, Ally A, there are no fucks given if he wants to do the naked tango with you." I smirked then, cause I know just how to get her angry.

She looked shocked, but managed to tell me how 'fucking disgusting and dirty' I was before class ended. I couldn't help throwing another jab, though.

"Dirty, huh? You probably prefer it that way." Even _I_ am pretty shocked at that, but I get my ass out of the classroom before another word can be said.

What in the _hell_? Since when did I make sexual comments at Allison fucking Argent? Out _loud_? That girl has me completely fucked up. Nice.

_Real_ nice.

* * *

><p>Okay, I don't exactly know what the hell Scott's problem is, but he's even more of a jackass today than usual. That whole 'I bet you like it dirty' thing? What was that about? Really, it's none of his damn business, even if I <em>do<em>-

Anyway, I have to compose myself. For some odd reason, he's been occupying my thoughts, and those thoughts have been pretty...mature.

Why do I feel so much better for finally admitting that to myself?

He's still an ass, though. An adorable, yet infuriatingly _hot_ ass.

_Dammit_, Allison. I'm supposed to hate him, but... I don't really _hate_ anyone, not really. I guess he makes me so damn _livid_ that it can be mistaken for hate. A lot.

And the way he always grins at me, even when he knows he's being a dick... I wish I could wipe it off, with my lips.

Okay, I am getting so. Damn. Out of control. Can you blame me, though? I'd be completely lying if I said Scott wasn't the sexiest thing roaming the halls of Beacon Hills High. The _things_ I could _do_ to him..

I'm having dirty thoughts about Scott McCall in the hallway. This is a_ll_ Scott's fault. Stupid, infuriating, sexy Scott.

Great, I'm pretty sure the bell already rang, and I'm late. 'Sorry, I was busy thinking about having sex with Scott McCall' doesn't sound like a very credible excuse.

* * *

><p>Imagine my surprise when I see Allison standing outside of Mr. Yukimura's door, looking completely pissed. This is too good, I have to piss her off further. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine herself. And <em>late to class<em>? Wow, never thought I'd see the day."

She looked like she was about to respond, but Mr. Yukimura opened the door.

"Miss Argent, Mr. McCall, very nice to see you've finally joined the class." To that, I rolled my eyes as I walked to my seat.

"Please note, Mr. Yukimura, that I was _not_ with her." I tilt my head toward Allison, rolling my eyes again for good measure.

Allison smirks, pushing past me to get to her own seat. "Don't worry, McCall, I'll voluntarily hang out with you when hell freezes over."

"Figures you'd know if that happened," I retorted, "Don't forget to tell the devil I said hey when you go home after school."

"Scott!" Mr. Yukimura looked extremely exasperated, "_Please_, for the love of all that is holy, do _not_ provoke Miss Argent. Miss Argent, same goes for you. Now, if you two wouldn't mind, I'd like to resume my lesson."

* * *

><p>Things go slightly better in English, where they have a class discussion about the obvious sexual tension between two main characters in the novel they were reading.<p>

Scott raised his hand, and I sat back in my chair, interested in what he was about to say. "I think the two characters are just... afraid of admitting their attraction toward each other, so they take it out on each other by arguing and fighting and things of the sort."

I have to admit, that was pretty smart. But.. I can't help but notice the similarities between the two fictional characters, and, well, me and Scott. As much as I hate to admit it, it's as if all this 'sexual tension' stuff applies to us.

Scott looks like he's deep in thought. Maybe he's thinking about it, too?

A girl in the back of the classroom speaks up, jolting me out of my thoughts. She's a bit obnoxious, from what I've seen.

"So, basically, we're talking about Scott and Allison?" I've never wanted to kick someone in the throat as much as I do right now.

Scott and I are both glaring at her like she has no right to live, and I'm about to say something before I realize that everybody in the class is _nodding_. Even Mrs. Stone, our English teacher, is staring at us and murmuring about how she can see it now.

Scott packs up his things and stands, addressing the girl with a raised eyebrow. "If you think I want Baby Argent, you're sorely mistaken, sweetheart." With that, he's gone, and everyone's staring at me. I roll my eyes and get the hell outta there.

* * *

><p>As soon as I round the corner, I crash into Scott, who seemed to be waiting for me. He reaches out and grabs my forearms, saving me from falling. "Scott, I don't think I can deal with you right now, okay?"<p>

His gaze is intense, and he narrows his eyes a little, and he's _pinning me to the wall right now_. "Do you believe all that? About the sexual tension and.. us?"

I shake my head, even though a large part of me wants to say yes. "No, I don't."

I could easily get him off of me if I wanted, but.. I don't want that. At least not yet. He's so close to me, I can feel his breath, see the reflection of myself in his pupils. It wouldn't take much to just lean forward and-

He nodded, "Good, good.." And with that, he was gone again.

What the _hell_ was that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh shit, y'all weren't ready for this one. Just thought I'd tease you guys. Don't forget to review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: M Rated chapter. I'm thinking of moving the whole story to M, because there will be more of these to come. Tell me what you think.**_

* * *

><p>So I really hate Beacon Hills High School right now. And I especially don't like English class. But the icing on the cake, however, was me getting turned on by Scott pinning me to the damn wall.<p>

I am _so_ done.

Perhaps I just need a nice, hot shower to calm me down and get the feel of Scott McCall off of me.

As the hot water began to cascade over my tense shoulders, I couldn't help the slow, lazy smile that stretched across my features, but of course, I stopped when my thoughts drifted to a certain dark-haired teenage werewolf. His grip was strong, but not enough to hurt me. And of course, he had to be wearing a fitting short-sleeved shirt that showed off that sexy tattoo of his..

There was a loud knock on the door, and this made me realize that my hands were slowly sliding to dangerous places.

Well, this is just fantastic, now I was about to _masturbate_ to thoughts of Scott?

The pounding on the door got louder, and I started to get a little pissed. It was probably Lydia, who makes it her goal to visit at the most inconvenient of times.

"Alright, Lydia, I'm coming!" I speedily shut off the water and dried off as quickly as I could, slipping on a pair of underwear and wrapping the towel around my body before I moved to open my room door.

"Jeez, why are you so-" I froze. This was not Lydia at my door, this was _fucking_ Scott McCall, and I've forgotten how to speak for a moment. Apparently he did, too, because he's just standing there, his mouth slightly open, and I've never been more happy to be wearing a towel.

Of course, that was before my traitor of a towel unravels, leaving me in the doorway of my room in nothing but a pair of skimpy panties. Now, I've forgotten how to _move_. Scott's staring at me with dark eyes, because _of course_ he's not gonna be a gentleman and turn away. We're both just standing there in stunned silence, Scott's eyes roaming over me and me not even doing anything about it.

But.. Scott wasn't making some smartass comment, he wasn't even smirking. If anything, it looked as though he was about to start drooling.

I finally have the power to speak. "Scott, I, um, I thought you were Lyd-"

Obviously Scott doesn't give a damn who I thought he was, because his lips are on mine and they're softer than I thought they would be and he's such a good kisser, I just have to kiss him back.

At some point, we ended up on my bed, and Scott's clothes ended up on the floor, and I can't stop myself from running my hands _everywhere_ as Scott's biting my neck. It must be a wolf thing, but it was hot. I dragged my nails down his back and he groaned, his hand traveling down to wrap my leg around his waist. He inhales deeply, and he must smell how aroused I am, because he's groaning again and rocking his hips against mine, making me moan loudly.

After the shower and all this teasing, I know I'm only seconds away from exploding. Scott obviously didn't want to take it slow, either, which was definitely fine by me. However, I can't stop thinking about what would happen _after_ this. Would we just go back to hating each other? We should probably stop.

"Scott, I-" And his lips are on mine again, as if he's silently telling me not to overthink it. His tongue was dancing around my mouth in a teasing way that fit Scott's personality so well. Suddenly, he's pulling away from the kiss and leaving a hot trail down my neck, his fingers teasing my entrance, and oh God, I can't even _remember_ what I wanted to say to him.

He bit onto my pulse point, his fingers finally entering me, and I couldn't help the sounds I was making, because I'd been imagining this for a while, but none of it actually came close to the real thing. Scott set a fast pace, his thumb brushing my bundle of nerves every time his fingers went inside of me. My hands were everywhere, scratching at his back and tugging at his hair, urging him to go deeper.

"Scott, this is so good, keep going.." I was begging him, because if he stopped, I was sure I would die. His fingers moved even faster, and I was shouting his name as I came, hard.

I fell back against my pillows, my cheeks flushed, and I peered up at him through my eyelashes. "Wow," I breathed out, finally getting the courage to fully look at him. He gave me a satisfied smirk.

"Wow is definitely right, Argent."

"So, what exactly did you come here for, originally?" I asked, trying to regain my breath.

He just shrugged, "I was gonna talk to you about earlier, and I was hoping we'd end up fucking, but I'll admit that I didn't expect you to drop your towel as soon as you saw me." He smirked, a glint in his eye.

I resisted the urge to push him off of my bed, "I did not drop my towel, it.. dropped itself, thank you very much."

He shrugged again, and I tilted my head, "You were hoping we'd do that?"

He sighed, biting his lip. "It was, apparently, pretty obvious that we wanted each other. so why not? After we talked at school, I did some thinking-"

I couldn't resist poking fun at him, "Wow, you _think_?"

He leveled a glare at me and kept talking. "Anyway, I did some thinking, and I realized that there's nothing wrong in wanting you, so I headed over here to talk about it."

I arched a brow at him, "There was no talking."

He grinned, and it was so disarming, I couldn't even hit him for what he said next. "Well, you were screaming a lot, does that count?"

I just rolled my eyes, blushing a little as he picked up his shirt from across the room and smirked at me. "Damn, Baby Argent, you were that excited to see me?" Before I could answer, he raised an eyebrow, "And you still look cute, even with sex hair. Allison Argent, you're really something else."

I grinned, "Oh, Scott, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thanks." I licked my lower lip before biting it, something I'd always done when I got a little nervous.

Scott groaned, "Look, you can't keep doing that, it" too sexy and I don't know if I can handle that during school anymore."

I smirked at him, "Very interesting.."

The brunette werewolf just shook his head, pulling his shirt back on. "I'm gonna, um, get going, promised Stiles I'd come over today."

I waved a hand, trying not to be awkward, but failing miserably. "Yeah, of course! Um.. thanks for.. you know."

He nodded again, picking up his motorcycle helmet and exiting the apartment.

I am so screwed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there's chapter 3. That was my first time even attempting something M-rated, and it scared me to death. Sorry about any typos and things like that. Review!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

I had sex with Allison. Allison _Argent_. I don't know exactly what is was that came over me, but hell, I liked it. I can't stop thinking about it. How _hot_ she looked, just standing there like that, and I don't even remember much, unfortunately, because my brain was in overdrive at the moment. I do, however, remember her toned stomach, smooth skin, and legs that went on for days.

That's part of the reason I couldn't stand her.

Because she turns me on so much just by breathing.

_Damn _it.

She looked at me with that look she gives, and I all but jumped her. And to make things better, her dad could've came home at any second and saw his daughter being deflowered by a certain werewolf that he's only learned to have a tolerance for.

At least she liked it.

But seriously, I have to tell her that this can't go any further than that. We did some things, and that was it. We can go back to hating each other now. Yeah, that's a good plan. No talking about the sex thing. I just gotta remember that when I get to school.

* * *

><p>So I didn't exactly plan to drag her to the janitor's closet and make out with her, but that's what's happening.<p>

Hey, everything was going great until she looked at me and did that thing with her lower lip that fucking drives me crazy. Seriously, that should never be allowed.

"Scott...Scott, we gotta stop.." Ah, damn. Here comes the talk. Allison shifted a little, scooting back on the cart that she was currently sitting on, then gave me a dimpled smile. "Okay, I'm good now."

Oh. No talk. She just needed to get more comfortable.

Without thinking, I pulled her hands away from my zipper, wrapping her legs around my waist as I pressed her to the wall. Then I just kinda stared at her, trying to figure her out.

I know she's not the casual sex type, and she expressed her distaste about it several times (mostly arguing with me), but... I kinda feel disappointed, I guess. I thought she would make me talk about my feelings and shit, and now she's acting like she's perfectly fine with this, like she has no interest in dating me. I don't know why I care about that.

"...Scott?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Allison waving a hand in front of my face. I can tell she wants to know what's up. But instead of asking, she attaches her lips to my neck, and I can feel her smirk before nipping at my pulse point. "Don't think about it too much. Just do it, okay?"

There she goes again, completely surprising me. Before I can reply, her lips are at my ear, and she whispers, "Hey, last time I didn't get to return the favor. Mind if I do that now?"

I shook my head fast as hell, my heart beating faster as a result of her teasing. "Ah, no, you should.. you should definitely do that."

Then her hand is in my pants, rubbing me over my boxers, and I pride myself on how long I can last, but the way she's looking at me now almost makes me lose it. I can tell she's about to make her move, but unfortunately, my phone rings, startling us both. The ringtone is the theme to Avengers, so I know it's my best friend. "What, Stiles?"

"Dude, where are you? Practice started like a half hour ago and Coach is pissed." At this, my eyes widened, and I hung up the phone after a quick 'on my way'.

Allison laughed, "Seems like the universe is against you having your turn, Scott." I didn't even respond, because it just hit me how damn beautiful she is. Before I can say anything stupid, I grab my bag, giving her a quick grin before heading to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Practice was <em>brutal<em>. Coach seemed hell bent on making me feel pain, and he kept me after practice to do twenty more suicides than everyone did, and it took me no time at all to reach the showers once he let me go.

I tilted my head upward and closed my eyes as the water warmed me from head to toe. I have _never_ been this appreciative of a hot shower. When I opened my eyes to grab my bodywash, my eyes were met by another pair of brown ones and I was not proud of the scream I let out.

"Having a nice shower, Scott?" Okay, this is Allison, completely naked, in my shower. At this point, I didn't know whether I wanted to punch her or kiss her.

I let my eyes roam over her body, wanting nothing more than to run my hands along every inch of her skin. She stepped forward, looping her arms around my neck, and I licked my lips. "You're gonna kill me, Argent, you know that?"

She nodded, kissing a trail on my neck as my hardened member pressed against her thigh. "We probably shouldn't-" I let out a grunt as she wrapped her fingers around my dick.

"But we will anyway," She whispered, and I couldn't help myself as I leaned down to capture her lips with mine. She deepened the kiss and I prodded her mouth open with my tongue soon after that. She tasted _so_ damn good. I finally ran my hands along the smooth curves of her body as she stroked me harder and faster.

"_Fuck_," I whispered, breaking our kiss as she ran her thumb over my tip.

"You're pretty close, aren't you McCall? Any of those other girls make you come this fast?" She whispered teasingly into my ear, backing me up against the wall. "You really like this, don't you? Come for me, Scott."

At that, I groaned her name, exploding against her hand. She gave me an innocent look, "Not so loud, Scott. What if Coach hears you?"

She turned away from me to wash herself off under the stream of water, and I pulled her against my chest, sucking and nipping at the spots I already knew were her most sensitive on her neck.

"_Scott_," she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. She settled more into my chest as I ran my hands over hers, massaging her breasts until she was bucking her hips against me. I could feel her wetness dripping onto me, and I really wanted to be inside of her, but I wanted to please her first.

I slid my hand along her stomach before I reached her clit. Her shivers of pleasure spurred me on even more and I slipped a finger inside of her, my thumb rubbing her bundle of nerves in small circles, my other hand still kneading at her breast.

"_Oh_, Scott, that's good, just like that.." She whimpered a little, "_Faster_, please.."

"Wait a minute." I pulled my fingers out of her, teasing her entrance with my length instead.

"Yes, Scott, _yes_," She bit her lip when I entered her just a moment later, throwing her head back and leaning it against the shower wall as she clung to it for support. I have never seen something so fucking beautiful in my life.

We were completely in synchronization as she pushed herself back from the wall to meet every one of my thrusts.

"_Fuck_, Ally," I didn't know where that nickname had come from, but in my defense, sex has never felt this good with anyone before. I quickened my pace, one arm locked around her waist and the other one one the wall for balance.

She let out a loud cry as she hit her release, rubbing herself against me as she rode out her orgasm. That was too much for me and I came just seconds later.

Moments passed where we both just leaned against each other, catching our breath, and then Allison spoke. "So, did you like my apology?"

I arched a brow at her, "For what?"

She giggled, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "For making you late to practice."

I laughed, going to get my towel so I could wrap it around her. "If that was your apology, I'm gonna need you to make me late all the time."

Allison just stood there, staring at me for a moment. "You know, you're not so bad when you're not being an asshole, McCall."

I snickered, wrapping one of my extra towels around my waist, "Yeah? Well you're still annoying." Allison hit me, exiting the shower to put her clothes back on, and I followed soon after, laughing.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, though, when I finally got into bed, a thought kept bouncing around my mind and my eyes widened.<p>

Holy shit, do I actually _like_ her?

* * *

><p><em>So there's Chapter 4. Let me know what you think! And I promise there will be more plot.<em>


End file.
